powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Inheritance
The condition to have the talents and/or powers of one or both of your parents. Sub-power of Ancestral Evocation. Also Called *Genetic Powers *Inheritance *Legacies (Riordanverse) *Parental Heredity Capabilities The user can copy the powers of their parents. If one of their parents was an artist, they'd gain their artistic talents without any practice. If one of their parents was in the Marine Corps, they gain their physical endurance without any training. If their parents were superheroes, they gain either one or both of their powers. Applications *Genetic Memory **Genetic Traits *Power Replication Variations *'Generational Empowerment' *'Guardian Inheritance' - imitate the powers from past heroes and protectors. *'Father Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological father. *'Mother Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological mother. *'Grandfather Mimicry' - imitate the powers from your biological grandfather. *'Grandmother Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological grandmother. *'Sibling Inheritance' - inherit the abilities of one's siblings. *'Aunt Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological aunt. *'Uncle Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological uncle. *'Parasitic Inheritance' - inherit the abilities of one's hosts. *'Royal Inheritance' - inherit powers from one's royal bloodline. Limitations *Only works if your powers are passed down by your parents. *May be limited to the powers from a single parent, but can gain the powers from the other parent later on in life. *Power can be replicated by DNA Replication. Known Users See Also: Superpowerful Genetics. Anime/Manga Cartoons Live Television Gallery Comics/Cartoons (American Dragon) Dragon Power Inheritance.jpg|Jake and Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long); inherited dragon powers from their grandfather Luong Lao Shi. Manik Acorn profile.jpg|Manik Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited super speed from his father, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonia Acorn profile.jpg|Sonia Acorn (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited super speed from her father, Sonic the Hedgehog. Skye Prower profile.jpg|Skye Prower (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited mechanical talent from his father, Miles "Tails" Prower. Melody Prower profile (2).jpg|Melody Prower (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited super speed from her mother, Mina Prower. Catwoman beyond4.jpg|Catwoman (Batman Beyond) inherited the ability to replicate herself from her father Danton Black/Multiplex, but unlike Danton who can create an infinite amount of duplicates, she can only make nine copies of herself at a time. Verdona, Gwen,& Sunny (Ben 10).jpg|Gwen Tennyson and Sunny (Ben 10 series); inherited their Anodite magical abilities from their paternal grandmother, Verdona. Charmcaster & Spellbinder (Ben 10).jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10 Series); inherited her magical abilities from her father Spellbinder. XS.jpg|XS (DC Comics) inherited super speed from her grandfather, Barry Allen/The Flash. Dynamo 5 Image Comics.jpg|Dynamo 5 (Image Comics) inherited various superpowers from their father, Captain Dynamo. Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) inherited his semi-immortality, healing factor and... Wolverine - Origins 013-012.jpg|...claws from his father, Wolverine. Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 13 Textless.jpg|Raze Darkholme (Marvel Comics) inherited his healing factor and claws from his father, Wolverine... Raze Impersonating Kitty Pryde.jpg|...and his shapeshifting abilities from his mother, Mystique. Hulkling.jpg|Hulkling (Marvel Comics) inherited his shapeshifting abilities from his mother, Princess Anelle of the Skrulls. Rachel Summers (Earth-811) Prestige.jpg|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) using her telekinesis she inherited from her mother, Jean Grey. Copy of Skaar.jpg|Skaar (Marvel Comics) inherited his Gamma powered physiology and Oldstrong connection from his parents. Spider-Girl_MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) inherited her spider powers from her father, Spider-Man. File:Galacta_hunger_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) inherited Power Cosmic and unending hunger from her father Galactus. File:David_Haller_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_21.jpg|David Haller/Legion (Marvel Comics) inherited telepathic and psionic abilities from his father, Charles Xavier. File:Polaris.jpg|Lorna Dane/Polaris (Marvel Comics) inherited magnetic manipulation from her father, Magneto. Flurry_Heart_ID_S6E1.png|Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Norm.png|Norm (Norm of the North) possess the unique trait to speak and emote like a human which he inherited from his grandfather. Wanda_Maximoff.png|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) inherited magic from her mother...... Natalya_Maximoff.png| ....Natalya Maximoff the first Scarlet Witch Anime/Manga Megaton Red Lightning.png|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) inherited his great-grandfather Yuri Dreyar's Red Lightning magic. Natsume alice de fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) inherited his Fire Alice from his father. Mikan Sakura.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) inherited her Alice's from both of her parents. Shoto Todoroki (Boku no Hero Academia) fight.gif|Shoto Todoroki's (My Hero Acedamia) quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot, is a combination of his father's Hellfire quirk and his mother's ice-based quirk. File:Joseph_Joestar_(JoJo)_shoots_cap.gif|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) inherited the ability to use Hamon/Ripple from his grandfather Jonathan Joestar and mother, Elizabeth/Lisa Lisa. Bad company powa.gif|Keicho Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) inherited his Stand ability from his father. Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand.gif|Okuyasu Nijimaru (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) inherited his Stand ability from his father. SpiceGirl.gif|Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) inherited her Stand ability from his father... Diavolo (JoJo) King Crimson.gif|...Diavolo, the muderous mob boss of Passione. alvis.jpg|Alvis Hamilton (Last Exile) is a Key to Exile who carries the genetic information necessary to activate one of the Exile ships, which is passed down from mother to daughter. Hinami's_Dual_Kagune_from_her_back.png|Hinami Fueguchi (Tokyo Ghoul) is one of the rare Ghouls to have inherited two different kagune types from both of her parents; a Rinkaku from her father and a Koukaku from her mother. Video Games Devil Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama (Tekken) inherited the power of the Devil Gene from his father, Kazuya Mishima and paternal grandmother, Kazumi Mishima née Hachijo. Live Television/Movies Fire_breathing_show.jpg|Jennie Bowman (Heroes) inherited her Fire Breath from both her parents. Others Ruby_Silver_Eyes.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) inherited the power of the Silver Eyes from her mother Summer. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Power Sources Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries